Nui Gaiden Yaiba Awakens
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Come here the story of a girl who has entered a Crimson Purgatory, an eternal darkness. Hear her tale her story her origins and her life through her eyes and the eyes of a faithful servant. Come enter this endless Crimson Purgatory, enter the story of Nui Harime the Shakunetsu Kishi Yaiba(Will have spoilers for Makai La Knight so you have been warned) M to be safe


Nui Gaiden Yaiba Awakens

ESKK: Hey bet a lot of you were wondering how Nui got the Yaiba armor well anyway I decided to do a Yaiba Gaiden to help celebrate Makai La Knight. Anyway this takes place while Yuto and Satsuki were captured and Ryuko was unconscious after the explosion. Anyway Enjoy.

"Talking."

Narrative

'Thinking.'

" **Horror."**

 _Different language_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Garo, or Kill la Kill only the two OC's that will appear.

(Start Prologue/Summery)

Welcome… to this strange world we live in… among them were many mysteries but few more confusing as the one known as Nui Harime who holds the Title of Shakunetsu Kishi Yaiba… But this girl who sense birth was a loyal follower of the Life Fibers has many mysteries as to her past and her connection to Yaiba… Please join me, join us, as we delve deep into the threads of fate that binds Nui Harime the Shakunetsu Kishi Yaiba. Was there ever kindness in her heart, was there ever a speck of humanity in it. Come enter this crimson world that burns in this deep abyss of darkness.

(Start)

Satsuki was hanging on a chain in her Makai Uniform save for the coat, gauntlet, armor, and shoes as she was restrained. Satsuki had left the Zoro Daggers and Jiruba with her sister as Yuto had thrown the Garoken into the top of one of the buildings as there was no telling how long it would hold the Garoken before breaking.

Zaruba was also with Ryuko as Yuto was hanging by a chain in a different cage facing away from Satsuki as Yuto was stripped of much of his gear save for his pants. The same could be said for Satsuki but the difference was she took to wearing bandages to cover her breasts. Satsuki had lost track of how many days it's been as she and Yuto were fed. Most of the time Ragyo came here and sexually harassed Satsuki as Kiyoshi comes by almost every day on the exact same time and beats Yuto to near death almost like he was trying to get him to break.

But Yuto refused causing Kiyoshi to get angry and leave. When those two weren't around Satsuki as she sharpens her fake toenail that was made from the same alloy as the broken Bakuzan but it would take a while for it to get to cutting prowess. So to pass the time Yuto and Satsuki began to talk as that was all they could do. From what she could tell they had somethings in common and differ in others. Like for example they both feel that so long as Horrors exist there blade will only be sheathed to be passed down to the next Knight, they also enjoyed the occasional tea while Yuto likes cake and sweets to go with it.

Satsuki believed that your heart must turn to stone in battle while Yuto believes that emotions can unlock great power. Though as they talked Satsuki had found that Yuto was like her they were both passed down there armors from their teachers the only difference was sense Garo was the greatest and most well-known of all Knights there were high expectations for Yuto.

Right now they weren't talking as the door opened as Satsuki stopped sharpening her nail and was expecting Ragyo or Kiyoshi but instead she was met with Nui's lap dog who had appeared during the failed coup. Nui's lap dog Kaguya was holding Nui's mask in her black, red, and pink gloved hands as she had this cold look in her face. Nui soon appeared as she looked at Satsuki and Yuto with a smile.

"Hi Satsuki-chan Yuto-kun how are you." Nui greeted but Yuto wasn't awake at the moment most likely asleep. "Well I guess it's just you and me Satsuki-chan." Nui said as Satsuki glared at the ever sadistic Nui.

"Why have you come here Nui?" Satsuki asked as she kept her emotions as hard as steel as she couldn't give Nui the hint she was preparing an escape plan.

"Oh no reason just wanted someone to talk to Ragyo-sama is hoping to flush out the rest of the Makai Order knowing Ryuko is hiding in one of those holes." Nui said as that got Satsuki thinking as she looked at the scythe in Nui's hands.

"Nui you know something has been bothering me sense you appeared with the Yaiba Scythe how did you get it, why did it choose you, what's the story between you and Yaiba?" Satsuki asked as Nui smiled.

"Oh we are telling stories now, well sense we figured out how you claimed Zoro I guess it's only fair that you find out how I claimed Yaiba." Nui said with her smile up. "Where to start oh I know how about I start when I was born." Nui said as she held the Yaiba Scythe as it began to project images of the event.

(Flashback)

Nui was a little girl exploring REVOCS as she walked around. She soon arrived at a sowing spot and began to sow life Fibers and weave them into clothing as much of her clothing design was outrageous.

Yes I remember I was just a little girl back then unaware of the truth of the world, I had undergo many tests to test my life fiber compatibility but so far the life fibers in my body rejected them all.

Nui was sowing as she smiled as this was before her scar and eye patch. As she sowed she eventually stopped but wasn't allowed to leave.

I was kept in REVOCS given no time to myself and as I grew I found ways to escape and do as I please. I hated being caged I was an artist by birth but like all prisons they are easy to break out of especially sense you already know the lay out.

The screen shows Nui going through an air vent as she escaped and headed into the city.

Of course I had a great time but something gnawed at me and I didn't know what. I then met this one boy he was very kind and sweet we played all day until we had to go home.

Showed an image of Nui and a faceless boy with green eyes and blond hair as he smiled at Nui as they played together.

When I returned Ragyo-sama was furious and explained to me my purpose but at the time I had a friend who really got me. But Ragyo-sama saw this and found a way to mold me to the girl I am today. Ragyo staged a car accident that took that boy's life to this day I remember his dream he said "Nui-chan the dream I have for the future is a world without Horrors."

Show the image of the car crash followed by the boy telling her his dream.

At the time I didn't know what he meant and when his dead body appeared I was angry at first then I understood something humans were weak and would eventually die that was there flaw. And for a time I worked diligently under Ragyo-sama and became the High Order Tailor.

Shows Nui working on something as she looked and got up before she headed out to do the things she did best.

I went to that boy's home where his parents still lived and killed them so they can join their precious little boy and ransacked the house until I found weird objects, when I applied blood to one it transformed into a Horror before it tried to eat me.

The image shows Nui about to be eaten before her Life Fibers came out of her body and formed a mouth of sorts.

But my Life Fibers responded and ate that Horror instead. I took all the stuff they had that looked like that item and decided to use them for my own fun. Then one day not long after I failed to kill Isshin Matoi we were able to find his location thanks to a little help.

Nui was fighting her way through Makai Knight and Makai Priests as she wasn't wearing her mask as she didn't have it at the time. "Hmm I wonder where those two Knights are who scared my face?" Nui asked as she didn't find them anywhere in this safe house. "Oh well I guess I'll have to make do with the old timer." Nui said as she slashed through more guard detail.

Nui soon arrived at a hall when she heard something. "What was that?" Nui asked as she could hear it. Nui looked and it sounded like some blade base weapon but at the same time it sounded like a human voice, weird. Nui followed it ignoring Isshin who was hidden in the place somewhere to get to the sound.

Yes I remember I followed a sound because it peaked my interest but by how things seemed no one else could hear it which made them all boring.

Nui soon arrived in a sealed room and saw what looked like odd gothic tools as in the center of it was a demonic looking scythe as its blade was stabbed into the ground and its handle was held down by chains covered in bandages.

"Oooh neat." Nui said as she walked over to the Scythe as she destroyed any guards that came at her.

She soon got the Scythe and saw its blade was made of the same allow as that knife that burned her cheek. But before she could pick it up she heard a voice. **"Nui…."** The demonic voice said as Nui looked to see one of those tools floating before her.

"Oooh sugoi." Nui said as she smiled.

" **Nui Harime the one who carries my essence through you, do you want power, more power than Ragyo can ever hope to offer?"** the being asked as Nui looked.

That moment I met mine and Ragyo-sama's boss Hezarues and I could feel his power.

" **I am Hezarues your Life Fibers originate from me but I ask you do you want power to get revenge on those Makai Knights who humiliated you."** Hezarues asked as Nui looked.

"Oh yes, yes, yes I want to make those Makai Knights pay for humiliating me big time." Nui said as Hezarues then spoke again.

" **I am merely using this item as a conduit for my conscious my body is deep in dormancy but if you wish to prove your worth to Ragyo, prove your worth to me, pull out the Yaiba scythe and allow it to consume you, if you can overcome it then you will not only prove yourself to Ragyo but have the same power that scared your face."** Hezarues said as Nui smiled.

"Ok." Nui said before she used her measuring tape weapon and cut through the string releasing the Scythe. She then drew it before holding it by its butt and then spinning a circle around her which then went upward and from it the Crimson armor of Yaiba appeared.

" **Now your 99.9 seconds begins now."** Hezarues said as Nui waited.

I have to admit though the countdown was exciting as the armor excited me to, it was like I could finally wear a Kamui.

As the timer counted down the last 5 seconds Yaiba began to transform as Nui screamed inside it.

The armor consuming me was painful it was possibly more painful then losing my eye and getting that scar. But in the end it was all worth it.

Yaiba soon reverted to normal as Nui had overcome it. Yaiba looked at her hand as Hezarues then spoke. **"From this moment forward you hold two titles Nui Harime you are the Seimei Sen'I Kishi** (Life Fiber Knight) **And the Shakunetsu Kishi Yaiba. Now take this Madou Tool to Ragyo it will be of great help to our plans."** Hezarues said as the item dropped into Yaiba's hand as behind the helmet Nui smiled. **"Nui Harime you will retrieve my fragments and bring them to me to help arouse me from dormancy."**

Yaiba then began running through the Fortress slicing through the Makai Knight before arriving to a door guarded by two Priests. Yaiba then charged at them and with a swift movement sliced both their heads off as said heads rolled off.

Yaiba then walked into the room before calling off the armor as Isshin was shocked. "Oh Isshin say hello to Hell because you're going to be living there." Nui said before slicing the Yaiba Scythe into Isshin.

Nui looked at her blade as she smiled innocently but the sadistic nature behind it was even more evident. Nui then began laughing as she began to stabbing the blade into Isshin as she looked at him. "Tell me how much it hurts Isshin!" Nui called out between laughs as Isshin glared.

"Try as you might my creations which you are after are far away from your reach." Isshin said as he wouldn't give Nui the satisfaction of seeing his pain.

At that time I was angry but inside I knew that I found something that better than some silly old scissor blade I finally had my own suit that I can use in battle, it was more than a match for any Kamui and that made me very, very happy.

"Oh well at least I can complete one of my assignments." Nui said before finishing Isshin off.

(Scene Break)

After I killed Isshin I began traveling all over hunting creatures called Fiber Horrors and absorbing there Life Fibers to bring the Hezarues.

The screen showed Nui fighting Crimson Horrors that ranged from large to human size as the Life Fiber threads that exited them entered her body to be transported to Hezarues. Each of those battles were tougher then the last and even more dangerous. One of those battle Yaiba slammed her Scythe Blade onto the ground causing her Scythe to be transformed into a large weapon that's blade came to a full circle.

Then shown Nui giving the Life Fibers she gathered to Hezarues as the Life Fibers entered his prison to get to him.

Was I afraid of Ragyo-sama maybe a little but every battle I entered I became stronger and I might have already surpassed Ragyo-sama at the time. But it would all be worth it to carry out Hezarues' will.

Nui was kneeled before the Primordial Life Fiber before standing up and leaving to gather more of Hezarues fragments.

(Flashback End)

The Scythe stopped showing Nui's memories as Nui looked at Satsuki. Satsuki of course was skeptical as she looked at Nui knowing that wasn't all there was to it. "So in truth you're not truly loyal to Ragyo but too Hezarues." Satsuki said as she glared Nui.

"Oh no I'm loyal to Ragyo-sama but I'm more loyal to Hezarues because you can see he's like my tou-san." Nui said with a smile as Satsuki glared.

"I guess it makes sense a being born from Life Fibers which comes from Hezarues is nothing more than a Horror." Satsuki glared as Nui looked at Satsuki and smiled.

"Oh I'm no Horror if I was I would have eaten you by now." Nui said as she smiled.

Satsuki kept her glare up and if she could get Nui to keep talking eventually she would find out more about Hezarues. "You haven't told me the whole story surely a Makai Knight might have appeared to defeat you." Satsuki said as Nui smiled.

"Of course this old guy who had the Knight title of Bado." Nui said as she walked to the window. "I faced him a couple times but I remember the first and last time I faced him." Nui said as she remembered the first battle.

(Flashback)

Nui was finishing a fighting fight with a Life Fiber Horror as she had absorbed its Life Fibers to bring it to Hezarues. "Another one for Hezarues." Nui said with a smile before she heard footsteps. "Ooh who's there?" She asked innocently as she looked to the door with light coming in through it.

"Nui Harime." A man that's identity was shadowed by the light as he walked torts it. "Surely you must have good in you, and light in your soul." He said as he walked torts her. "And you should know all those who followed your path have all failed to complete it." He trailed off just as he transformed into a blade covered twin sword knight known as Bado.

"…and perished before they can complete their path." Bado said as he walked torts Nui. "Show me you have the capability to be a true Makai Knight and understand your true duty." Bado said clearly being naïve to think there was any good in Nui.

"Sorry oldie but I don't want to be one of you boring Knights your just being silly." Nui said before holding the Yaiba Scythe by the butt before spinning it around her causing the circle to go up and open into a portal causing Nui to become Yaiba.

The two began to battle as Yaiba had grown stronger with her Scythe as Bado still can fight being a veteran Makai Knight. "Nui awaken to your duty as one who protects!" Bado called as Yaiba then force him away with her Life Fiber and Soul Metal infused strength.

"Sorry oldie-kun but I'm not one of you." Yaiba said as she swung her scythe around.

Bado then summoned lightning which almost hit Yaiba who avoided the attacks only to see Bado gone. Yaiba looked around and used her senses but couldn't find Bado anywhere. Yaiba then reverted to Nui as soon her servant appeared as she was bowing before Nui.

"Nui-sama it's time for the ritual again." Kaguya said as Nui looked.

"OK." Nui said before heading to the Yaiba shrine.

That wasn't the only time I faced him he was so naïve thinking there was any humanity in me or if I cared for humanity he was such a baka.

Nui arrived at the Yaiba shrine as she looked upon the shrine with a smile on her face. She had to come here every now and again to regulate the power of Yaiba that absorbs the Life Fibers fragments but it was an acceptable draw back. The Yaiba shrine was old and looked more like ancient ruins but those who bear the title of Yaiba come here to purify there Scythe and selves, though Nui's body was filled with Life Fibers she knew they would protect her in a way her father was watching over her.

Nui walked over to the shrine before she stopped and could sense something behind her. She turned behind her and smiled as she saw Bado on a pillar as Nui looked. "Can't you take a hint? I really hate people who can't take no for an answer." Nui said as she looked at Bado.

Nui quickly summoned Yaiba as Bado charged and the two began to battle it out. Yaiba swung her scythe at Bado who blocked the attack only for Nui to head but him. As they battled Yaiba was doing her signature battle style being completely unpredictable. "Surely there is light in you I can see it." Bado said as he of course was prepared as he then back flipped away before preparing an attack.

The Attack seemed to draw lightning to him as he was preparing to launch it at Yaiba. "Sorry oldie-kun I don't have any light." Yaiba as she summed summoned Life Fibers to her aid by jamming the butt of her Scythe into the ground as they formed a dome around her but the attack was already launched as it hit her with a golden light which was absorbed into the Life Fibers before they burst revealing Yaiba as she charged at Bado where she then stabbed into him and cut him in two as he died then and there.

His last attack it was odd to say the least it felt like it wasn't meant to kill me but at the same time a last ditch effort to kill me it was very odd.

Yaiba reverted to Nui before she began entering the old Yaiba temple.

(Flashback end)

Nui walked for a bit as she smiled. I never realize how much power Yaiba can gain I was even more amazed that Hezarues did something I never would believe." Nui said as Satsuki looked. "Let's take a break I'm thirsty so I'm going to grab a drink." Nui said as she smiled and turned to Kaguya. "Kaguya-chan keep Satsuki, company ok." Satsuki said as Kaguya nodded.

"Yes Nui-sama." And with that Nui left to get a drink.

Kaguya began taking out her fate cards as she wanted to see what the future had in store and though she looked like a 1960's jazz player if the females wore the men's cloths she was still a Makai Guide. She then stopped after putting her cards away no doubt seeing a future she liked and walked over to Satsuki. "You know Satsuki I always envied you, Ryuko, and even Kiyoshi-sama." Kaguya said as Satsuki glared.

"How come?" Satsuki asked as she glared at Kaguya who was a traitor to the Makai order.

"Because out of everyone she knows you, Ryuko-san, and Kiyoshi-sama are the ones who have attracted her attention." Kaguya said as Satsuki smirked.

"We didn't ask for that but it proves we're better then you." Satsuki said in a mocking tone as Kaguya scoffed.

"Your life will eventually end but only if Nui-sama says so." Kaguya said as she walked away a bit. "Everything belongs to Nui-sama even Ragyo. Your life… as well as… my life." Kaguya said as she had her own story.

(Start Flashback)

The screen shows ink paintings of sorts that formed into a long straight line that eventually turned into a black sword as it showed a silhouette of a Makai Knight training.

 _Once I had someone dear to me, his name was Kouji. He was a brave and gentle Makai Knight_

The screen showed the silhouette that was identified as Kouji as he struck a noble pose.

 _As a Makai Guide, I read Kouji's future_

The screen showed the Fate cards as they all spun around in a circle till it stopped at one.

 _His future was filled with hope_

The Screen showed an angel of sorts or perhaps a bird that spread its wings as light shined behind it.

 _Until Isshin Matoi arrived and that order was issued. One day, an order was given out by the Watchdog sight_

The screen shows a Makai Knight in armor before showing another.

" _To find the Primordial Life Fiber and make sure Hezarues stayed sealed and prepare it to be transported out of the Kiryuin Estate."_

The Screen showed a hollowed out Primordial Life Fiber that had a large humanoid Horror curled up inside it.

 _The Horror, Hezarues was known by two other titles, Messiah cloth and Messiah's armor._

The screen then showed Kenji and Kaguya as silhouettes accompanied by two other Knights as they traveled to the Kiryuin estate.

 _We set off on a journey with two other Makai Knights in search of Hezarues seal._

The screen then showed Kaguya tripped a bit which Kenji noticed and caught her.

 _Kenji and I had promised that once this assignment was accomplished we would live our lives together and one day pass down our skills and knowledge to the next generation._

Kaguya stopped as she looked.

 _But all I felt was uncertainty._

The screen then had a card appear with a dark Makai Symbol on it.

 _The card I had drawn had shown a presence of an evil shadow._

The screen then showed that they were now sneaking into the Kiryuin Estate.

 _It took longer than expected but we finally reached our destination and had infiltrated the mansion where we were able to locate Hezarues' seal deep underground._

The group then entered the Shrine of the Primordial Life Fiber as they were ready.

 _We entered the room and began to prepare to have it ported out of there when it happened._

Tragedy struck as the two Makai Knights drew their swords and attacked Kouji as Kouji fought back. He fought hard and true but in the end he was struck down. Kaguya was over Kouji's corpse before she herself as stabbed.

 _We were betrayed by our fellow Makai Knights who wanted to use Hezarues for their own gain. I realized they were the dark shadow from by prophesy._

"Hurry and get that spell ready." One Knight said as he prepared it.

"I'm working on it, once we get this thing out of here we will have the ultimate Life Fiber Armor." The Second said as they worked on getting it out of there.

 _Anger, betrayal, rage, vengeance those were the emotions that over took my being. I was falling into darkness but I didn't care all I cared about was seeing the looks on their faces when it stuck them. But at the same time I truly realized how fragile the future truly was. It was then "She," appeared._

Nui appeared as a silhouette as she looked at the two Knights. "My, oh my, what are you two naughty Knights doing here?" Nui asked as they looked at her.

"Who are you?" One asked as Nui smiled.

"I'm the High Order Tailor Nui Harime and you are about to die intruders." Nui said before with great speed stabbed the Two Knights in the chest with her bare hand before ripping out there hearts all the while keeping a happy smile.

 _I was amazed at her strength she was the one I foresaw I knew from the beginning that this assignment would be a failure. I had to show her, her future at the very least I had to show her what fate had instore for her. So with the last of my strength I showed her, her future._

Kaguya showed her a card as Nui was confused. "What's this?" Nui asked as she looked

 _The Card I showed her was that of supreme conquest, the path of a ruler, the path of a Goddess if you will. Of course I told her this and she was surprised to hear she would become more powerful then Ragyo._

The Primordial Life Fiber responded to Kaguya as it send its Fibers to her.

 _The Primordial Life Fiber came to me and endowed me with great power and gave me a new life, all the anger and rage I felt for those knights, the grief I felt for Kouji was all washed away I was reborn thanks to Nui-sama. It was at that time that Nui-sama made it official._

"How would you like to join me lady we can make a great team." Nui said as Kaguya who was transformed kneeled before Nui.

"I will do as you command Nui-sama." She said as she kneeled before Nui.

 _That very moment I swore fealty and servitude to Nui-sama and assist in releasing Hezarues and as my first act I told her the location of the safe house where Isshin Matoi was being kept and how to get inside._

(End Flashback)

"Your just as insane as Nui even more so by allowing darkness to enter you." Satsuki said as Kaguya walked over to Satsuki before slapping her as the sound echoed across the room.

It was when Kaguya was out of Satsuki's cage that Nui got back. "I'm back I love the taste of American Mtn. Dew. Now where were we?" Nui asked with her ever present smile.

"Telling me something you wouldn't believe." Satsuki said as Nui remembered.

"Ok that's right." Nui said before continuing. "I was saying how surprising it was that you Satsuki-sama you were a capable vessel for Hezarues amazed me." She said shocking Satsuki.

"Impossible!" She yelled as Nui looked.

"Of course Hezarues couldn't stay in your body long though it could handle him you would have to be unconscious for him to control you without draw backs at least that's what I think." Nui said as she walked a bit before looking at Satsuki. "But I remember it as if it were only yesterday. 6 months back we were eating together because Ragyo-sama called you over to discuss the data on the Goku Uniforms…" Nui trailed off as she told the story.

(Flashback)

You were drinking tea after you had given your report to Ragyo-sama and I was there trying to have a tea party until you stopped. You dropped you cup and it shattered on the floor spilling tea everywhere.

AS Nui told the story it showed exactly what happened Satsuki had in fact dropped her tea cup which never happened before ever. Satsuki's eyes were shadowed by her hair as she looked to Nui as that was when her eyes were revealed as they were dull almost like she was in a trance but her irises were red in contrast to their normal blue.

"Satsuki-sama?" Nui asked as she was shocked.

" **Nui Harime."** Hezarues said through Satsuki's body.

"Hezarues-sama!?" Nui asked as she was visibly shocked.

" **During your last offering and after it I sense a taint a small light of humanity within you, a test is needed on your loyalty."** Hezarues said before Nui was blinded by a bright light.

When Nui opened her Eye she saw she was in a white world as Makai Symbols rose to the air before vanishing. "Where are we Hezarues-sama?" Nui asked as she looked around.

" **This is your inner Makai."** Hezarues said just as a crimson light appeared before it turned into crimson ink Makai symbols which then turned into a knight of sorts and then out came Ryuusei but her eyes were completely red. **"Cut down this spark of humanity to prove your loyalty to me."** Hezarues said as Nui looked at Ryuusei.

At that moment it hit me that light Bado sent at me awoken this.

Nui had a flashback to that last battle with Bado before she saw Ryuusei draw her blades and take a battle stance. But Nui had already drawn her Scythe before cutting a ring of energy around her before it rose up and opened up to open a portal and then was transformed into Yaiba.

Makai symbols appeared behind her as Yaiba glared at Ryuusei while Yaiba took a battle stance as well. The two then charged at each other before there blades collided as they turned into ink painting for a minute before separating and reverting to their original form. They clashed blades as sparks came out of all three weapons as once again they turned into ink as their faces glared at each other before separating and reverting.

Yaiba passed Ryuusei while there blades clashed before they turned at each other and continued their battle. Ryuusei dodged and attack before they began clashing at each other with the sole intent of killing the other. It became a short struggle of power before Ryuusei forced Yaiba away as she glared at Ryuusei before she charged back in.

Ryuusei spun as she clashed with Yaiba's scythe which Yaiba blocked and parried as sparks flew. Yaiba soon stepped back giving Ryuusei an opening before she combined her weapons and grabbed Yaiba by the throat. Yaiba tried to force Ryuusei off her as she was shocked this speck of humanity was so strong that its grip was powerful. Ryuusei then lifted up Yaiba continuing the choke as this was going to be a fight to the death. Ryuusei then threw Yaiba to an invisible wall where ink exploded as Yaiba forced herself up and charged at Ryuusei where there weapons clashed.

Ryuusei then head butted Yaiba forcing her on her knees where Ryuusei began slashing at her with a few punches. When Ryuusei was about to stab Yaiba with a piece of Ryuusei's armor Yaiba stopped it as with her might Yaiba forced the arm away from her. Ryuusei used the momentum to swipe at Yaiba's feet knocking her to the ground before attempting to stab her which Yaiba rolled out of the way to avoid said stab. Yaiba got up but was soon being over powered by Ryuusei as Ryuusei was pushing her back and then kicked her away where she went flying and landed on the floor.

Ryuusei then crossed her Ryu-Sabers before stabbing them into the side by side vertically where a fissure with Orange and red smoke coming out of it went torts Yaiba. Yaiba of course fell through thus causing Yaiba to free fall to an abyss. Ryuusei followed as they clashed swords in an attempt to defeat the other while they free fell.

The clashes soon became ink paintings as they were looking more like the description of warriors of ancient times battling it out like mortal enemies. They even clashed as Dragons a couple of times before reverting to normal.

Yaiba was able to get some blows in on Ryuusei but the same was for vice versa as they exchanged blows with the battle beginning to ever so slightly turn around and moderately turn around more. They soon began free falling away from each other as from Ryuusei she came in riding Akane with her weapons combined again while Yaiba she came in riding her own Madou Horse called Akatsuki.

As they passed each other their swords collided before they turned into the ink painting again and causing a symbol to form before they showed the paintings of them clashing followed by a dragon. Yaiba then burst through a wall on Akatsuki as she rode before the screen soon turned white. Once the whiteness cleared up the screen showed Yaiba riding down a ruined highway of her own inner Makai as destroyed buildings floated around the street.

A Crimson light then appeared in Yaiba and Akatsuki's path as from it Ryuusei and Akane rode in and when they passed each other their swords clashed. When they got to a distance they turned around and charged back at each other in ever present attempt to annihilate the other, with a dragon breaking part of the bridge behind Ryuusei but instead of clashing Yaiba and Akatsuki turned around and began riding side by side. Yaiba and Ryuusei's blades clashed as it was evident they weren't giving up. They sent slashes from their weapons and kicks from their body as Yaiba even was dragged on her feet by Akane so she can battle Ryuusei.

A Makai Dragon was flying around the bridge as the two riders clashed and pushed each other away only to come back in. The Dragon eventually burst out behind them and roared as it chased them for a possible meal out of them. They then rode off the end of the bridge as they fell and kept battling it out. They then landed on the Dragon that was circling a bit similar to an Eastern Dragon that it was based off of. The Two Madou Horses rode on the Dragon as the two Makai Knight's battle was beginning to reach its climax.

Yaiba and Akatsuki jumped onto Ryuusei's part of the dragon and attempted to slash at her but Ryuusei and Akane flipped over Yaiba and Akatsuki as the two knights glared at each other. Ryuusei transformed her combined weapon into a much larger version of itself while Yaiba transformed her crescent scythe into its full moon mode as the two Knight then clashed blades. It became a struggle of power as time seemed to slow down around them with the Dragon preparing to eat.

The two weapons produced a bright light as the struggle continued which made the light brighter. Yaiba then used a burst of strength and forced Ryuusei away as Ryuusei fell into the mouth of the Dragon and died by way of devouring. Yaiba who had her Scythe back to normal spun her Scythe before shouldering it as she did a piece sign showing Nui was back to acting like her normal self.

(Flashback over)

"You know what I defeated Ryuusei in my inner Makai I'm invincible if I wanted to I could overthrow Ragyo-sama! But I won't I still need her help to release Hezarues." Nui said as the power she had was starting to dawn to her. Nui didn't need a Kamui or a scissor blade she had Yaiba now and forever until the end of time.

"You're wrong the Ryuusei you met in your Makai and the Ryuusei you know in real life are two separate people you're not invincible until you beat the real one." Satsuki said as Nui smirked.

"Oh Ryuko-chan we already have plans for her." Nui said as she had her smile ever present. "Besides Ragyo-sama isn't the Life Fibers Emissary I am she's just a seat warmer I was born from the Primordial Life Fiber and Hezarues which makes me the heir to both. In a way I am the Life Fibers itself." Nui said as it was becoming increasingly evident that the power she now possessed could topple Ragyo. "After all why would a servant who's stronger then the queen serve a weak queen?" Nui said as she smiled a crazed smile.

But before Satsuki could retort her eyes went wide before she became limp. But then she lifted her eyes to show they were red again meaning Hezarues was in control again. **"Are you sure your words are not false?"** Hezarues said as she looked at the shocked Nui. **"Are you sure you are worthy to be my heir?"** The Messiah's armor said as Nui was glared.

"Of course I am you gave me the power and I carried out your will." Nui said to her one true master.

" **Then what is this faint glow of light in your soul one that I can see clearly."** Hezarues said shocking Nui.

"What do you mean I eliminated that light." Nui said believing her master was mistaken which only made the Horror chuckle.

" **Then behold for yourself, this light within you with your own eyes."** Hezarues said just before the world around her vanished and she found herself in her inner Makai again but this time it was dark storms and an endless dessert.

Nui looked as she was visibly shocked as she had her mask eyepatch combo on and saw that Satsuki's form had taken that of a glowing white being as it looked like Satsuki but her eyes were crimson red. **"It's not over yet, your final test cut down the last remnants of your human past and then and only then will you have proven yourself to me."** Hezarues said as she (because he's in a female body at the moment.) then vanished from sight into life fibers before appearing behind Nui and kicking her catching her off guard.

The two began to fight as Nui may be fast but Hezarues was faster especially when using a female body like Satsuki's. Hezarues restrained Nui's arm before Nui grabbed Hezarues and forced her off only for the Messiah's armor to flip back and kick Nui while she was at it. It was evident that Hezarues was holding back to test Nui's resolve as Hezarues was only using teleportation and hand to hand combat. Hezarues then had Nui thrown to the sky only for a giant crimson hand to appear and slam Nui into the ground.

Nui then drew her Yaiba scythe before charging at Hezarues letting her rage guide her as she hacked and slashed at the Horror who blocked the attacks with ease. Hezarues summoned Life Fibers from the ground before using them to grab Nui and slam her into the ground multiple times till she got bored with it.

Nui was growling as she was forcing herself up using the Yaiba Scythe as support. Nui's mask shattered as she glared at Hezarues as her eye was turning red. Hezarues then used the life fibers to make two swords knowing the full weakness of a human life fiber hybrid as she walked forward. Nui didn't move from her spot as she waited for Hezarues to come closer to catch her in a trap.

Nui closed her eyes as she sensed something was amiss before she opened them and turned around and stabbed the Yaiba Scythe blade into the center of Hezarues chest and twisted it only for Hezarues' body to shatter revealing a young man around Nui's age as he had a small bow on his arm that had the symbol for friendship on his arm and was dressed in a white kimono commonly found on Japanese Spirits of the dead.

Nui went wide eye and stepped back as she pulled the Yaiba scythe out. "H-Heero-kun?!" Nui asked as to this very day she still remembered her childhood friend her only true friend that Ragyo butchered.

"Nui-chan…." Heero said as he held his injury while he tried to walk torts Nui with his hand reaching out to her. Nui of course kept stepping back as she had flashbacks to Heero's funeral that she wasn't allowed to go to. How for once she didn't dress in pink but black in his memory, and the first and last day she ever really cried. In the end of those flash backs was a Sakura Flower which Nui kept stepping back just as Hezarues appeared behind Nui.

" **Go on Nui finish it cut away your last remnant of humanity."** Hezarues said through Satsuki's body. **"The last connection to your past."** She said before vanishing.

"Nui-chan…." Heero called again as Nui closed her eyes and saw the flower. A pedal fell off before Nui roared and cut Heero in two as his blood sprayed about only to vanish and to be replaced with rose pedals in the exact same shade as the Life Fibers and silver pedals in the same shade as Yaiba's hair.

" **Now Nui Harime go forth and walk the path of the supreme ruler, walk the path as my heir."** Hezarues said as Nui looked as her face was cold void of any emotion not even her normal eternal smile was there, no, all which was left as a dark being a fallen knight.

"No… my name…. is Yaiba. The Seimei Sen'I Kishi and the Shakunetsu Kishi." Nui said before Yaiba's armor was summoned sensing its masters final dive into darkness. Flames burned around Yaiba as she was upon a mountain on her Madou Horse Akatsuki as Horrors both Inga and Life Fiber flew around her.

Yaiba raised her scythe as the blade became lit with a crimson red flame as she spun it around her before she slashed a huge arc of energy demolishing the land.

(End)

ESKK: Well what do you think I decided to get Nui Gaiden out of the way and publish it as a one shot so hope you all enjoy and yes I based it largely off of Kiba Gaiden, but if you want to know the story on Heero well I'll leave that to your imagination. Anyway Fav and leave a Review.


End file.
